


Wondering

by GlamAssKiddo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: I can't write Kirsch for shit, Internal Monologue, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAssKiddo/pseuds/GlamAssKiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsch wonders how Will’s lips taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ai_firestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_firestarter/gifts).



Kirsch wonders how Will’s lips taste.  
The thought just comes to him out of nowhere one night, one of those thoughts that comes into your mind unannounced and without motive, and goes away just as quickly. Kirsch doesn’t really think much of it, barely registers it until, some time later, he notices Will’s smug smile. It’s subtle, as if he had thought of something amusing, but it grabs Kirsch’s attention. The thought returns, and this time, it does not leave: he now often finds staring at his roommate’s lips, wondering what draws him so much to the curve of his smile, a smile that seems to hold much so more knowledge and wisdom than Kirsch will ever have, and for some reason he does not doubt that could be true.  
He starts noticing other things too: Will’s piercing blue eyes, which look like they could see Kirsch’s very soul, the way the man keeps to shadows in the back of a room, rarely meddling in whatever is happening, but taking it all in. His voice, when he cracks an obscure joke that leaves Kirsch completely lost, his small chuckle at the younger man’s confusion, short and low but also sarcastic in a way and maybe even a little… Affectionate?   
But that couldn’t be, of course. Will was his bro, just that. If he was affectionate, it was only in a bro way. They might be close, but it’s just because they’re roommates. They’re bound to spend a lot of time together, and that has nothing to do with affection right? Of course not. Will was just his bro, a fellow Zeta. He didn’t have any feelings for Kirsch. Not that Kirsch had any feelings for Will. Just good old bros. Nothing more than that.  
Right?  
Still, Kirsch wondered. He wondered about the way Will looked at him sometimes, and they way they sometimes found themselves standing close together for no reason at all. He wondered why he could barely contain his smile when he woke up early in the morning to see Will preparing himself to sleep and he wondered why Will would always try to protect him from the many dangers of Silas U, and most importantly he wondered how Will’s lips taste. And he wondered about something more than that. He did not know exactly what he wondered about. But he wondered.  
——  
One funny thing about Will is he loved storms. While Kirsch had always loved hot sunny days, Will preferred dark stormy nights. He found exceptionally beautiful the crackle of thunder, mixed with the constant howling of the wolves which seemed to always hunt just outside the campus. These howls rung in Kirsch’s ears as he made his way through Silas U, on his way to his dormitory from his last class of the day. Will would be waiting for him. He wondered why the older man waited. He wondered what drove him to walk faster as not to keep him waiting, and why his heart beat so fast when thinking about Will. The rain drenched him, and he found himself not wanting Will to see him all wet and dirty. Kirsch was confused as to why he felt that. They had seen each other in much worse conditions, hell, they had even seen each other naked! That last thought made his heart burn even faster, and he could feel himself blushing. He walked even faster, having to stop himself short of running. There was nothing to run from.  
Was there something to run to?  
Finally, he arrived at the dorm. He checked himself in the nearest reflective surface before he entered the room, and censored himself for that. There was no way to dry himself, and plus, it was only Will! Just his bro, no reason to care about his appearance. None at all. He opened the door and went into the room.  
Will was lying on his bead, staring at the ceiling, eyes lost in some far away thought, probably listening to the storm and the wolves. Kirsch closed the door behind him and stood there. Neither said a word.  
After a few minutes, Will started to slowly get up. He stood beside his bed and faced Kirsch. They stared at each other for a while, before Will gave his usual smug smile, and again, Kirsch wondered. Will walked up to him, in two steps that seemed too fast and crossed too much space, but Kirsch didn’t notice because they were now face to face, and Will’s eyes seemed hungry.  
Kirsch wondered. Thunder crackled. The wolves howled. Will pushed him up against the wall.  
Will Eisen’s lips tasted somewhat metallic, almost like blood, but they were also sweet. In a way his lips tasted like the storm and wolves outside. Will tasted like thunder, he tasted like water. He tasted like animals, he tasted like fire. Will’s lips tasted like sin.  
Kirsch wondered if he would ever taste something so good again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my tumblr: http://you-have-been-terribly-rude.tumblr.com/post/107186228658/wondering-will-kirsch, and the most wonderful sequel by the captain of this ship: http://ai-firestarter.tumblr.com/post/107219032406/the-storm-will-kirsch

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250229) by [ai_firestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_firestarter/pseuds/ai_firestarter)




End file.
